¿Me verás algún día?
by ninnae
Summary: Un abatido Shion resiente su amor escondido, Dohko ha sido a quien siempre a amado, pero por temor jamás lo ha confesado. Sin embargo Dohko se encargará de demostrarle que el siente lo mismo el día de su cumpleaños, que para más ocurrencias había sido olvidado por el propio ariano. Una declaración y algunos celos serán el detonante para todo. Yaoi Shion/Dohko.


**¿Me verás algún día?**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, traigo este nuevo one shot, lo tenía hace tiempo en la pc, pero no lo había publicado, lo coloco ahora porque se acerca el cumpleaños de Shion.**

**Espero les guste :).**

* * *

¿Cómo es que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo juntos, tú no puedas verme de otra manera? ¿Sabes cómo los sentimientos abrasan mi interior ante la imposibilidad de dejarlos salir?

Dohko, mi fiel amigo y compañero, has sido mi pilar y sostén por más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Desde niños permanecimos juntos y poco a poco nuestra amistad fue creciendo. Tanto así que yo terminé enamorándome perdidamente de ti. Incluso ahora cuando han pasado doscientos cuarenta y tres años, y cargamos con muchas guerras santas en nuestros hombros, aquel sentimiento no ha mermado. Creo que tu ausencia ha sido el golpe más duro que he tenido que soportar durante lo que ha durado mi existencia. Athena nos alejó por mucho tiempo, pero ni la distancia hizo que te olvidara, me gustaría pensar que te ocurrió lo mismo, pero sé que no es así, que tú no me ves más que como un buen amigo.

Mi amado Dohko, mi dulce tigre oriental, hoy nos vemos las caras nuevamente, después de tanto estamos nuevamente con vida, es un nuevo inicio, ¿pero me atreveré a confesar lo que por tanto tiempo he guardado en mi corazón?

Soy el Patriarca de toda la orden de Athena, me dicen el más fuerte y autoritario de todos, quien está por sobre los ochenta y ocho caballeros. Pero es esto mismo lo que me limita para poder confesarme. Mis obligaciones y deberes me atan, y eso lo odio con toda mi alma. Para mi desgracia tú te alejas a cada momento y te acercas a aquel cínico gemelo manipulador de dioses. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me mires?

—Shion —oigo tu voz llamándome, estoy en mi despacho viendo por la ventana, me siento sorprendido de tu visita. Hace días que no te veo, y yo no he podido salir en tu búsqueda.

—¿Cómo entraste sin que los guardias se percataran? —sé que mi voz suena lacerante, pero tengo miedo, miedo de verte y saber que no significo mucho para ti, que no me vez más allá de la amistad.

—Yo que vengo a verte y tú que me agredes. Eres un mal amigo Shion.

Aprieto la quijada, ahí está de nuevo ese nominativo, "amigo", ¿Es qué no puedes entender que no quiero esa palabra en tus labios?

—¿Qué quieres Dohko?

—Nada en realidad solo te extrañaba, hace días que no te veo —me volteo, tu expresión se suaviza y yo no puedo evitar sucumbir a tu sonrisa. Mis labios queman por decir lo que clama mi corazón, pero no puedo permitirme ese desliz, tu presencia y amistad me son valiosas, no soportaría no tenerte de ninguna manera.

—He estado ocupado, si no lo recuerdas soy el Patriarca.

Dohko bufó. —Te encierras demasiado en este despacho, te hace falta un poco de aire fresco.

—Tengo deberes que no puedo ignorar.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Dohko brillaron, algo se traía entre manos, ¿qué es lo que había venido a buscar a este lugar?

—Si no tienes nada importante que decirme te voy a pedir que me dejes solo —no quiero que te marches, pero no aguantaré más tiempo estar en tu presencia sin querer lanzarme a tus brazos.

—No lo creo Shion, no voy a irme, al menos no sin ti.

Frunzo el ceño, ¿Cómo que no te iras sin mí?

—Dohko no estoy para tus ocurrencias —una leve molestia se instala en mi corazón ante las palabras que estoy por pronunciar—, déjame a mí tranquilo, de seguro alguien más puede apañarte en lo que estés pensando en hacer. ¿No tienes tanta afinidad con Kanon?, de seguro él feliz te seguirá.

—¿Lo qué escucho son celos?

Me quedo atónito por tus palabras, enrojezco de inmediato, mi voz sale de manera entrecortada.

—Pa-ara nada, y-yo…

—Eres demasiado lindo cuando te cohíbes —portas una sonrisa socarrona, tu mirada se ha vuelto decidida, me acorralas contra una de las paredes y a los pocos segundos me quedo sin escapatoria.

—¿Qué cr-rees q-que haces Doh-hko? —me maldigo internamente, mi cuerpo no responde a las órdenes de mi cerebro, tu sola cercanía me coloca los nervios de punta, tú sigues sonriendo, seguro de ti mismo y de lo que me provocas.

—Se como me ves Shion, tu mirada no me ha pasado desapercibida —Empalidezco, tú los sabes, lo sabes y yo…, no sé qué hacer—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por estar así contigo mi querido ariano?

Me quedo de piedra, tu… ¿acaso sientes lo mismo que yo?

—Dohko, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me sonreíste deslumbrándome, tu rostro jovial y tu cosmos cálido me invaden, suspiro de satisfacción. Tu cercanía me complace, pero tengo miedo de solo estar imaginando todo esto.

—En ocasiones puedes ser tan inocente Shion —te aproximas más a mí, quedamos solo a unos centímetros, al ser más alto que tú tienes que levantar tu cabeza para verme a los ojos. Con una de tus manos tomas uno de mis mechones sueltos, lo acaricias entre tus dedos. Estoy a la expectativa de algo, de una caricia o de una palabra, pero al final de todo no me brindas nada, de la misma manera que te acercaste te alejas, quedo decepcionado y con el corazón doliente.

Cierro los ojos, no puedo soportar la aguja que se clava en mi interior, no sé qué significan tus acciones, pero estas destruyendo mi alma.

—¿Por qué juegas de esa manera conmigo Dohko? —no puedo evitar soltar estas palabras que se atoraban en mi garganta. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, me volteo para que no puedas ver mi debilidad.

—Para nada Shion, tu eres muy importante para mí —tu voz suena seria, más de lo que me hubiera esperado. Siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura, la calidez que emanaba el tacto y la familiaridad de la energía me indicaba a tu persona. Dohko, ¿Qué tramas?—. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí tu ausencia y muerte, aquella es una herida que me costó muchos años cerrar, y ahora te tengo nuevamente frente a mí. Me encantaría poder expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Lo mucho que te he anhelado y querido desde siempre. Durante muchos años me acosó la duda si tú en algún momento llegaste a amarme, y ahora poco a poco he podido comprobarlo. Sé que las ausencias te matan tanto como a mí. He podido ver tus celos y molestias.

—Dohko yo… —intento voltear para ver tu rostro, pero tus fuertes brazos me apresan con más fuerza y me impiden cualquier movimiento.

—Déjame hablar, aún no he terminado —tu voz tiembla, como si te costara dejar salir las palabras—. Siempre has ocupado mi mente y mi corazón, eres a quien más amo Shion.

Emito un profundo jadeo de sorpresa, no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, siento mi corazón latir frenéticamente, me remuevo en mi lugar queriendo librarme del agarre para verte a los ojos, con algo de esfuerzo lo consigo, pues no querías soltarme. Tú estás con la mirada gacha, casi como si te avergonzaras de decírmelo.

—Dohko —te llamo, tu levantas la cabeza de inmediato, contrario a lo que yo creía estas sonriendo. Una sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa que me cautiva.

—Lo mejor será irnos ya, los demás nos están esperando.

Quedo desconcertado, ¿Es qué pretendes dejarme así, después de haberte confesado?

—¿Los demás?

Tú sonríes mientras mantienes una expresión amable.

—Es tu cumpleaños Shion, ¿no lo olvidaste, verdad?

Abro los ojos, ¿mi cumpleaños?, no lo recordaba, estaba tan preocupado de tu cercanía con Kanon y de nuestro alejamiento, que no me percaté de la fecha.

—Puede ser —me hago el desentendido.

Tú ríes. —No puedo creerlo, de verdad lo olvidaste.

—No te rías Dohko —hago una mueca, hace solo unos momentos te estabas confesando y ahora te ríes de mí

—Lo siento Shion, es qué… ¿Cómo es posible?

—Solo lo olvide —el color rojo inunda mis mejillas, estoy avergonzado de haber pasado por alto mi propio cumpleaños.

—Eres muy tierno, mi querido Shion.

Una idea recorre mi cabeza.

—Tú me debes un regalo Dohko.

—Bueno para eso tendremos que bajar con los demás dorados, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—No quiero.

—Shion… —te esfuerzas por disuadirme. Pero te interrumpo, ya no puedo refrenarme, me tiro sobre tus labios y los tomo ferozmente, caemos al suelo y quedo sobre ti, no me interesa, solo me aboco a saborear esa dulce boca que por tanto tiempo soñé. Tú me respondes con algo de dificultad por la sorpresa.

Te suelto solo cuando siento que el oxígeno escasea.

—No sabes cuánto te he necesitado todo este tiempo.

—Puedo verlo —tienes una expresión socarrona, pero no le tomo importancia, vuelvo al ataque y me apodero nuevamente de tus labios. Dioses esto es demasiado placentero, mi cuerpo se moldea a tu forma, tu colocas tus brazos sobre mí, la sesión de besos dura una buena cantidad de minutos. Para cuando terminamos ambos tenemos los labios rojos e hinchados.

—Te amo Dohko —finalmente puedo expresar mi sentir, un alivio enorme me recorre, estoy feliz, me correspondes el sentimiento que jamás creí que pudieras sentir.

—También yo Shion, pero… —te miro expectante, ¿Es que acaso tienes alguna duda de lo que juntos podemos llegar a tener?—. Será mejor irnos, los chicos están esperándonos, Kanon y los otros se esforzaron en preparar una celebración.

Me estremezco, otra vez ese nombre, ese bendito gemelo, causante de mis perpetuos dolores de cabeza.

—¿Qué tienes con ese gemelo? —te cuestiono con voz helada a la vez que me incorporo sentándome sobre el suelo de madera, tu imitas mi acción y te sientas a mi lado. Suspiras y mueves la cabeza, no espero nada bueno por tus movimientos.

—No tengo nada, solo somos amigos Shion, de hecho fue él quien me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, me ha dado valor para poder confesarte lo que siento, además fue él quien dio la idea de la fiesta, se supone que ahí iba a decirte lo que sentía, pero…, tu olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños y me vi en la obligación de venir a buscarte.

Hago una mueca, no estoy del todo convencido, pero confío en ti, eres quien amo.

—Eres mío Dohko, no te compartiré con nadie, así que más le vale a ese niño no acercarse con otras intenciones.

—No seas celoso Shion —te paras y seguido me ofreces tu mano de apoyo—. Vamos a divertirnos un rato, los demás nos esperan, en especial tu alumno y el pequeño Kiki.

Acepto tu mano, aunque preferiría quedarme aquí contigo.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí, los dos solos y celebrar a nuestra manera —intento ser sugerente, pero mi ignoras—, Dohko…

—Después haremos todo lo que tu desees —me tomas de la mano y me jalas fuera del despacho.

Me detengo y tú también lo haces al sentir que no me muevo.

—Promételo, Promete que haremos lo que yo quiera.

—Siempre, tú eres el cumpleañero, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Mil imágenes pasan por mi mente, te haré pagar por todos los años de soledad y anhelo.

—Después de la fiesta te quiero en mi habitación sin retrasos.

—Como el gran Patriarca ordene —me haces una graciosa reverencia.

—Es en serio Dohko —te digo severo.

Te me acercas y acaricias mi mejilla.

—Lo sé amado mío, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Dohko…

—Disfrutaremos de nuestro tiempo juntos por la noche, pero por ahora…los otros desean felicitarte.

—De acuerdo, pero la ansiedad seguirá acosándome.

—Tal parece que el gran Patriarca no es tan inocente como creía.

Te golpeó juguetón a modo de reprimenda, ambos seguimos caminando, tú me llevas, sujeto todavía de la mano. Más cuando llegamos cerca de la salida del templo principal te acorralo contra una columna y vuelvo a besarte, sé que mi actuar es impulsivo, pero disfruto de tus labios.

Balbuceas, pero no te dejo libre, de verdad no me interesa la celebración, solo deseo embriagarme de tu sabor y esencia, paso mi lengua por dentro de tu boca y juego con tu lengua, todo mi anhelo se impregna en tu ser. Este contacto impulsivo es el que más amo. En mi interior sonrió; siento los cosmos de los demás venir, de seguro preocupados por nuestra ausencia, pero no me separaré de ti, dejaré que ellos se enteren por sus propios medios, ahora solo me perderé en lo adictivo de tus labios. Te amo y por siempre agradeceré a los dioses que te hayas detenido a verme, aunque sea solo una vez, porque solo eso basto para que el amor nos golpeara.


End file.
